


Plugged

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Sir 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Dom Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Sir gets Dean a butt plug.





	Plugged

Dean heard Sir come in. He slammed the door, took off his shoes and yelled for Dean. Dean jumped up off the bed and went to him. Sir grabbed him and gave him a hard, wet kiss. Dean loved when Sir kissed him.

Sir stood back and looked at Dean. His eyes went to Dean’s hard cock. 

“You haven’t been playing with yourself while I was gone, have you?’

Dean was shocked. “No! Of course I haven’t. That’s against the rules. I’m just glad you’re home.”

Sir laughed. He grabbed Dean by his cock and led him to the bedroom. That was how Sir always led Dean around.

When they got to the bedroom, that’s when Dean noticed Sir had a small bag. 

“What’s in the bag?”

Sir laughed. “You’ll find out later. Now get on that bed.”

Dean hurried to comply. He always wanted to get fucked by Sir. It was his whole goal in life, shaking his ass and getting Sir to fuck him. Not that he had to shake his ass very often. Sir was insatiable. 

Dean laid out for Sir. He spread his legs just how Sir liked it. Sir ran his hands over Dean’s body and it felt like fire on his skin. Dean moaned and his cock twitched, even though Sir hadn’t touched it. Precum dripped down his shaft and pooled on his balls.

Sir lubed up his fingers and opened Dean up just a little. He didn’t like it when Dean was too open. He wanted it to hurt Dean a little, and Dean wanted that too. He always felt like Sir was splitting him in two and it was just the best feeling in the world.

Sir pulled Dean’s legs onto his shoulders and thrust in. There was that flash of pain, it hurt so bad and Dean just craved it. It passed soon enough. 

Sir rode Dean hard. He was always rough and that was just what Dean wanted. He wanted to be manhandled and used like the cock slut he knew he was.

Sir lasted a long time. Dean came twice and was headed for a third. He was limp as a rag doll by the time he came for the third time. He just lay there and let Sir use him. 

Sir started with his, “Fuck, fuck fuck” and came hard. He filled Dean so full of cum, it was bound to leak back out when Sir pulled his cock out.

But to Dean’s utter shock, when Sir pulled out, he stuck his finger inside Dean. Dean looked down between his legs. Sir was stuffing his cum back inside of Dean.

Then Sir reached for the bag. He pulled out the biggest butt plug Dean had ever seen. And he watched a lot of gay porn, so he had seen a few butt plugs.

Sir smiled at him. “First, I want you to hold my cum for a while. But mostly, you are the sluttiest thing I’ve ever owned. You just want something in your hole all the time. So, I got you this.”

Dean took a deep breath. He knew he was going to need it. 

Sir pushed the plug into Dean. It resisted a little, even though Dean was open from just getting fucked by Sir’s enormous cock. But then, it slid into Dean. Dean’s eyes got big.

Sir moved the plug around a little, which was both arousing and very weird. He fucked Dean with it just a few times and then seated it. 

He tapped on it a couple of times with his forefinger and Dean gasped. 

“Perfect,” Sir said. ‘Now, you’re going to wear this in you at all times. The only time it comes out is if I take it out, you got that?”

Dean nodded. He didn’t trust his voice. It was already driving him sort of nuts. It was just far enough inside him to make itself known but not enough so Dean thought he could get off on it.

He wiggled experimentally which made Sir laugh harder.

“Trying to see if you can come on it? You can’t. I wouldn’t get you anything you could get off on.”

Dean knew the truth of this.

Luckily, Sir fucked him so that he slept that night, but morning brought fresh misery. He sat at breakfast and tried rocking on it. It just made it worse. He tried clenching and unclenching his hole, but that drove him nuts. He knew Sir was right about him always wanting something inside him, but he kind of didn’t want this. 

Sir went about his usual chores, working outside on his yard, reading the papers that needed grading, just the usual things. Dean couldn’t focus on anything but his asshole. His dick was hard as diamond and wouldn’t go down. Sir laughed. 

“You got a twitchy damn rod there, baby.”

Finally, in desperation, Dean watched some straight porn, and his cock finally flagged.

To make matters worse, Sir would pull apart his ass cheeks every once in a while and tap it. He also would rotate it inside Dean. Sir seemed to be getting a big kick out of Dean’s misery.

“Starting to regret being such a slut, huh? Your ass lips will get used to it. Try to relax.”

Finally, Sir was done with his chores and he grabbed Dean’s cock and led him to the bed. Dean heaved a huge sigh of relief.

Sir had Dean on his hands and knees, sticking his ass out. Sir grabbed the plug and Dean gasped. Then Sir yanked it out. Sir sat back and looked at Dean’s hole.

“Perfect. Don’t gotta waste time opening you up.” Sir grabbed the bottle of lube.

He shoved the end of it into Dean and squeezed it. Lube squirted up inside Dean and Dean came on the spot. 

“Look at you! You love things squirted up you besides my cum? You look like a prime candidate for an enema.” Dean shuddered. That sounded awesome but he didn’t tell Sir that.

Sir took him. It still hurt, which Dean was grateful for. He needed that flash of pain.

Dean came five times while Sir fucked him. It was his all time high and the last time was just a pathetic little spurt, almost clear. He was as limp as if he was dead. Sir flipped him over, pulled his legs up and went back to town inside him. 

Dean decided when he got the ability to think again that Sir was right, he needed to be plugged and it was kind of awesome. But then, Sir always knew what was best for him.

 


End file.
